hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Miley-Jesse Relationship
Miley--Jesse Relationship is for the romantic/friendly relationship between Miley Stewart and Jesse. Overview They first met in the Season 3 episode, "He Could Be The One". In that episode, Miley starts dating Jake Ryan again but in secret so her dad wouldn't find out. At the end of Part One, Jesse revealed to actually like Miley but as Hannah. In Part Two, they worked on the song "He Could Be the One" together and Miley soon realized she also liked Jesse even though she was dating Jake at the time. Jesse and Jake made Miley choose which one of them she wanted to be with. In the end, Miley chooses Jake leaving Jesse upset and heartbroken. Then in the Season 4 episode, "Been Here All Along", Jesse returns and asked Miley out on a date since she broke up with Jake in "It's the End of the Jake As We Know it" and she happily accepted. Ever since that episode, Miley and Jesse were a couple until the series ended. It's possible that after the show ended, Miley and Jesse got married although it's unknown. Moments Season 3 He Could Be the One *When Miley was singing, she moved close to Jesse. *Jesse revealed to have feelings for Miley, (when she was as Hannah). *Jesse said that Jake is a lucky guy to be dating Miley. *They worked on a song together. *Even though Miley was dating Jake, she realized she returned his feelings. *When Lilly told Miley to practice acting normal around Jesse with a ceramic monkey, she kissed it possibly meaning she wanted to kiss Jesse. *Jesse tried to kiss Miley (as Hannah). *Miley said she wants to kiss Jesse, not knowing that Jake listened in. *When Miley had to choose between Jake and Jesse, she said that Jesse (and Jake) are wonderful. *After Miley told Jesse she choose Jake, Jesse seemed heartbroken. *Miley kissed Jesse's check after she told him she chooses Jake. Season 4 Been Here All Along *Miley and Jesse see each other for the first time since Season 3, *Miley was really happy when she saw Jesse. *Jesse asked Miley out on a date. *Miley accepted the date. *Jesse gave Miley his phone number. *Miley was very happy when Jesse gave her his phone number. *Miley stood up her father-daughter afternoon with her dad so she could go on the date with Jesse. *On the date, they went horseback riding *Jesse thought the way Miley was acting was super adorable *They almost kiss *Miley was upset when Jesse answered his phone and ignored Miley. *Miley felt awful and apologized to Jesse for getting mad at him for answering his phone. *Miley did a concert for kids who have parents who are stationed overseas for Jesse. I'll Always Remember You *Miley wanted to tell Jesse her secret. *Miley got nervous when she had to tell her secret to Jesse. *When Miley brought Jesse to the couch, she held his hand. *Jesse already knew Miley's secret. *Miley was surprised by this. *Jesse said that Miley has beautiful eyes and an amazing smile. *Jesse admitted he loves Miley by saying, "Well the rest of the world, isn't in love with Miley Stewart". *Miley blushed and smiled when Jesse said this *They both admitted they love each other *They almost kiss. *Miley called Jesse, " My Jesse" *Jesse kissed Miley's check on live TV. *Miley said, " Ooh if we ever get married, she is not gonna be babysitting the triplets", about Jesse's mom, showing she wanted to marry Jesse in the future *Miley suggested going on a date to the movies and pizza. She also suggested ice cream and bowling. *Miley was heartbroken when Jesse broke up with her. *Miley cried over Jesse. *Lilly said "Awwwww!" when they almost kissed showing she loved them together. *Lilly said that Jesse is the best boyfriend Miley ever had. *Jesse stands outside Miley's house singing to her. *Miley was very happy when Jesse sang to her. *Jesse said Miley was worth all the hate he was getting as long as he could be with her. *Miley hugged Jesse *They reconciled (got back together) in this scene *One reason why Miley gave up her secret was to be with Jesse. *When Miley sang "Wherever I Go", Jesse kept looking at her. Wherever I Go *Jesse came up to Miley when she was at the airport with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver *Miley was really happy when she saw Jesse and had a huge smile on her face *Jesse lifted Miley up and spun her around *Miley called Jesse her boyfriend *Miley called Jesse a very cute gladiator *They went off somewhere in the airport and linked arms *When they were coming back, they linked arms, again *They kissed. (Although it wasn't shown) *Miley had her arms on Jesse's and they both smiled *Jesse kissed Miley goodbye on the cheek and she smiled *They ended the series as a couple *It's possible that Miley and Jesse got married after the show ended Trivia Similarities *They both have brown hair *They both love horse riding and have horses *They both love each other *They both sing *They both love music Differences *Miley is a girl and Jesse is a boy *Miley is a lead singer and Jesse is a guitar player Facts *They started dating in Been Here All Along *They admitted they love each other in I'll Always Remember You *They worked together in Hannah's band *Its possible that they got married after the series ended Category:Relationships